


By The Starlight

by SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight



Series: They Go Together. [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Jaskier | Dandelion, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Embarrassed Jaskier, First Time, Forgiving Jaskier who realizes Geralt wasn't the only one making mistakes, Geralt Being an Ass, Geralt of Rivia trying to be a good friend, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Apologizes, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Communicating, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier doesnt know how to use his words for once, Jaskier making a point, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Or more accurately He has too many and wants Geralt to Speak instead, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Roach agrees with Jaskier, Scent Kink, Sharing a Bed, baths, he did it to himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight
Summary: Geralt realizes his mistake as soon as it's made. The problem is he has no idea how to fix it. Jaskier is angry and makes it very well know in his silence. They both know that while Geralt wants him gone, Jaskier won't make it to the village at the bottom of the mountain by himself, in one piece,or maybe he will.  Jaskier probably could; but, why not take the opportunity to really piss Geralt off, since he's already gone this far.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: They Go Together. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624777
Comments: 27
Kudos: 576
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development





	By The Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me, this is the first time I've written anything of this nature... to publish.... also, I've only watched the TV Show, and on occasion my brother play the third game. This is mostly based on that. I've been reading a ton of Witcher Fanfiction lately because this pairing is in my head right now. That said, that while I've severely neglected my other fic, I felt the need to contribute at least one to this fandom. To do that I decided a fairly long one shot was my best option. For now, at least. I also Apologize for where this starts, because so many fix it fics and first time fics happen after season 1 episode 6 "Rare Species", but it just works that way. It's more powerful then doing one after the Dijin problem, and there is no Yennefer to get in the way either. Don't misunderstand, I like the potential of her character, but I don't like her with Geralt. And finally, If there are any glaring problems please let me know. This was beta read by Nixychan.

JASKIER

He'd woken up late, again. It wasn't really that strange. What was strange; however, was that Geralt hadn't at least tried. Usually he'd attempt to wake Jaskier and then leave a short while later, and Jaskier would tiredly catch up. So, that's exactly what he did. Lute on his back he ran to catch up and found more than he had bargained for. He stayed out of the way and tried not to listen to Borch as he spoke with Geralt and Yennefer away from the others. He shifted uncomfortably. When they had very obviously finished their discussion turned yelling match, he hesitated and approached. He knew Geralt well enough to be cautious, and really, he knew he should have simply let him cool down, but he wanted the story and off the mountain.

"Phew what a day, I imagine your probably- "

"Dammit Jaskier why is it when I find myself in a pile of shit these days it’s you shoveling it?"

" Well, that's not fair."

"The Child Surprise, the Djinn, all of it! If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands."

Geralt had said with pursed brows, tight lips, and a stiff finger in his face to punctuate who he was speaking about. Geralt had turned his back then and looked out at the view of the valley below them.  
Jaskier started. Mouth suddenly dry, throat tight.

"Right. Uh... Alright then, I'll.... I'll go get the rest of the story from the others.... See you around Geralt."

He turned his back then too, and did just that, keeping himself together.... barely. Yennefer was gone, so he sought out Borch, Vae, and Tae. It would be their story he told, not Geralts. That thought was the only thing that let him keep it together. Then of course the night started to settle. He had made it back to their last camp to find it empty. Part of him thought perhaps it would be a safe place to stay, and still he wanted off the mountain as fast as possible, so he continued. 

Geralt would tell him it was stupidity to try and descend a mountain in the dark. He didn't care, not really. That was bullocks. He did indeed care, but in the dark, he could cry, he could yell, he could curse without being seen. He did none of that. He did not even strum at his lute. Instead he walked, blindly, stumbling over roots and rocks. When he noticed a fire with a lone figure by it, he turned sharply away to move down around it instead of through it. He stopped for half a moment. He knew Geralt knew he was there, but Geralt had wanted him gone and as angry as he was, he had two choices. He could go around, like he was poised to do; or, he could really piss of the Witcher. Wouldn't that be something, to really show the White Wolf what he, Jaskier the Bard was capable of.  
He inhaled. Yes, if Geralt thought he'd been annoyed by the bard, enough that he had made all the complicated things that had happened to him, Jaskiers fault, then Jaskier would show him just how annoying he could be. And he would do it without a word. Not a single word, because for all the talking Jaskier could do, well he could do so much more by being silent.

GERALT

Geralt sat staring at the fire. He could feel Jaskier, hear his breathing. He knew what he had said was wrong, that the Bard hadn't deserved his words, but they couldn't be taken back. And while the Bard did often annoy him, he hoped Jaskier would join him. If there were more Hirikka around, not that there should be, but if there were. There were wolves and other beasts of the woods not too far off to consider as well. He let out a breath akin to a growl. He wanted the Bard gone, at least for a time, or did he? He didn't really know. He didn't want him dead that was for sure. He rolled his neck and shoulders.

"Jaskier." He called just loud enough for the bard to hear him. " Come here. I don't want your death on my hands." 

His voice was low and dangerous. Sometime later, Jaskier slowly joined him. Geralt didn't say anything, he only listened to the way Jaskier heartbeat in his chest. There was no fear, there never was. But his heart was beating fast, angry. The Bard was sitting pointedly looking away. He was exhausted and hungry Geralt observed. He knew he should offer some of the remaining squirrel to the bard, but doubted he'd accept it. He was also certain that if Jaskier wanted something he would either ask for it, or more likely just take it.

They sat there silently, both brooding. Eventually Geralt stood. "Sleep." He huffed, "I'll make sure you don't die up here." Jaskier didn't even acknowledge him. Geralt put out his bed roll and laid down, back to the bard. Jaskier made no sound, beyond that of his breathing.

When they awoke the next day, Jaskier remained silent, and the Witcher found he was enjoying it. What he was not enjoying was that Jaskier hadn't eaten anything since he'd been back in the Butcher’s company and his stomach had grown louder since last night. Geralt growled low in his throat and slowed. "Your Fucking stomach is louder than you ever were. Eat." He held out a chunk of bread from their/his rations. Jaskier didn't look up. Didn't so much as acknowledge Geralt. He only kept walking, outpacing the Witcher for a moment. By noon when Jaskier had said nothing, nor eaten anything, Geralt began to feel uncomfortable. He didn't know what it was that was bubbling in him, hot, concerned, wary. These were not things he often spent time feeling. He couldn't. No... he wouldn't name them. By nightfall the Bards silence had begun to grate on the Witcher in a way his voice never had.

JASKIER

Jaskier would have smiled at the discomfort he saw in Geralts features if he weren't so damn hungry. He knew he should have taken the bread earlier but that would have been surrender. He would not apologize. He wanted Geralt to squirm. And he was. He had started two conversations earlier, probably irked by the sudden silence. It was only just beginning. They were stopping for the night. 

They would complete their descent in the morning. There was still over an hour of daylight, but Geralt had always been one to set up camp early so that proper rest could happen. Jaskier normally would have begun by helping set up camp, and then tending the fire while Geralt hunted supper. He would have played his lute. Sung. Tonight, he set his lute to the side, still and silent in its protective case. And he sat still and silent, watching. He set his jaw. He would not help, he would not speak, Geralt would not bait him into saying anything.

Geralt was staring at him, and Jaskier made a point of staring back. Petulant he knew. But he was not afraid of a staring contest with Geralt. His words had hurt far more than any physical action Geralt had taken towards him. Geralt looked away first. He disappeared and reappeared a short time later with wood. He built a fire, glanced at Jaskier who hadn't moved, and disappeared again. When he returned the fire had died down some and the sun was setting below the tops of the trees. Geralt had slain a few rabbits and skinned them. Jaskier watched as he began to roast them unceremoniously on the fire. It smelt good and his stomach rumbled unbidden. He stared at the sunset. He knew Geralt was looking at him but part of being a bard was acting. So, he acted like nothing was wrong. He heard his Witcher, the Witcher, he corrected, come towards him with a grunt. 

"Here. Eat. I'm tired of the noise." 

Jaskier neither took the food nor acknowledged him in any other way. He would have smiled if he weren't being watched. Watching Geralt acknowledge what he felt was well worth the hunger.

"Damn it Jaskier." 

He waited to respond. Geralt huffed, "Water." He pushed the handle part of the stick into the ground leaving the roasted rabbit beside him then walked away. Jaskier ate then, removing the rabbit from the stick it was on. Slowly with measure, enjoying each bite. It felt like giving in, but it was needed. He wasn’t going to destroy his health for Geralt. He drank from his canteen. His hands itched to play the tune that had been in his head the last two days, but he didn’t. He wouldn’t. 

Geralt wanted him gone but didn’t want responsibility for his death so he was as gone as one could be while walking beside someone or sleeping in the same clearing. When he was sure Geralt was far enough away not to be heard, he picked up his lute and continued down the mountain. 

GERALT

Geralt splashed icy water on his face. What was Jaskier playing at. He hadn’t ever been so quiet before: not when he was sick, or his muscles were sore, not after Geralt had punched him their first day together, not after Geralt had called his music “filling-less pie” or wished his voice away. Geralt flinched away from the water. He shook his head. Had he ever been kind to Jaskier? No, when they had gone to Cintra at the bards request he’d called him a eunuch to keep him safe, there were other ways. He’d never offered to let him ride Roach to soothe sore muscles, or to get him a horse for that matter, they’d had more than enough coin. He’d protected him sure, but only because he hadn’t wanted a person’s death on his hands unnecessarily. Right? Now he wasn’t so sure. He hadn’t been raised to be so unkind, maybe not kind, but not so uncivil. Humans are how Witchers paid for their lives, kindness wasn’t always necessary, but civility was, and he hadn’t ever treated Jaskier with it. Jaskier, who had tended his wounds, stayed with him, applied chamomile to his ass that one time, helped him bathe... to make sure he got all the monster entrails off or so they said…. Geralt hadn’t wanted his help ever…. Not once. 

“Fuck.”

And those feelings from earlier they were worry, concern, sorrow, a pang of regret because Jaskier had called them friends, wanted to go to the coast and take some time off, with him. He was worried that Jaskier who called them friends wasn’t eating, or drinking, or singing, laughing or joking. Geralt wasn’t really an idiot. He knew some of what he felt for the other man. He was aware of his body, he knew there were times when he was aroused by the man, how many times had he fought that down when they’d been forced to share a bed and the bard had lain next to him just right, curled into his side. Or when his hands had wandered a little low, or brushed gently across a sensitive spot while bathing, or when they had taken a dip in the water and washed their clothes. He shook his head, how many times had he eyed Jaskier with a woman or occasional man as they went for a “quick romp in the hey” while he waited inside and felt the need to pull him away by force. How many times had he drawn blood from his own tongue to refrain from complimenting his music, or the deftness of his hands as they played his lute? 

Hands he watched far too much. He shook his head and stood up; the canteen was full. He was wrong. He knew that, Jaskier knew it too. Jaskier had been at fault for some of it, but ultimately Geralt knew he could have avoided Cintra, he went for Jaskier. He could have made the bard go away or stopped fishing for the Djinn, he didn’t have to save him. And how many times had the bard warned about Yen in his own ways? Or put up with Geralts antics around her? Apologies were due. He had never given one before, not a genuine one. And Jaskier… Jaskier deserved a genuine one.

He inhaled and let out a long exhale. He sighed which always came out as a growl. Fine. He could do this. He was a man, a Witcher. He rolled his shoulders and made his way back to camp. 

“Fuck.” 

Jaskier was gone, there was no sign of him. 

He couldn’t have been gone long, but Jaskier was gone. And now that Geralt was looking at it, the sun had set quite a lot, the stars had taken brightly to the sky like little lanterns lining the walls of some grand palace. The fire was completely out. He’d been in thought for some time. He called out,

“Jaskier.”

and received no answer, he couldn’t smell the bard close by, couldn’t hear him. They were at most two hours from the base of the mountain, maybe he had decided to do it alone. Geralt sighed, Jaskier likely wouldn’t make it to the bottom alive in the dark.

JASKIER

He did.

Jaskier sighed when he heard the nickering of Roach.

“Hey there girl.” He said gently voice rusty form disuse. She studied him, as much as a horse can and flicked her tail in annoyance. 

“Oh Geralt? I’m not sure when he will be here.” 

She nudged his head with her snout. 

“Well you see we got into a bit of a fight on the mountain. Really, he yelled at me, nothing new really, only this time, he said he wanted me gone. Basically, spat it in my face. So, I left. Only there’s just one trail down the mountain. And we got stuck together. I gave him the silent treatment, since he didn’t want me around but doesn’t and I quote, Roach,” he patted her neck, “ ‘want my death on his hands’ so he traveled with me. But, we were so close to the bottom and I wanted to say goodbye to you, that I made the last bit alone in the dark.”

She mouthed at his hair and made a soft noise.

“Oh, I agree, he just doesn’t see it. I barely see it. Besides he’s all hung up on Yennefer and let’s be real shall we…. I’ll never measure up to her in any way.”  
He sighed. 

“Well Roach, my girl, be good for him, and to him. He doesn’t have her and sent me away, that leaves you to look out for him. Keep him out of trouble for me will you.”

He patted her shoulder and gave her a treat he still had in his personal bag. 

“oh, and Roach, if it’s not too much to ask, well, will you let him know I understand. Now, even if I didn’t before, and that I won’t run if he wants to seek me out. He’s stubborn and it takes him a while to figure some things out… but he gets there eventually when it comes to us humans.” 

She nuzzled at him one more time and neighed softly to the night.

“That’s a good horse Roach.”

With that Jaskier continued, the road here would lead to another village in about half a days’ time. He knew he should stop and sleep now but he needed to put some more distance between him, Geralt, and the now cursed mountain. As he walked down the poorly used road, he listened to the melody in the night air, the gentle sway of branches in the light breeze, the hoots of owls, and howls of wolves in the distance. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been walking by starlight when he heard his name.

“Jaskier.” It was Geralt. His voice low, hoarse and sending shivers down Jaskier spine even now. He sounded different, his voice pitched one octave to high, few would notice. Jaskier was one of them. He didn’t stop. He didn’t slow, he pretended not to hear and continued walking at his steady pace. The moon was full so there was enough light to see by, mostly. The tree canopy cast him into darkness sometimes. He should have been afraid, maybe, of all the wild animals, of bandits, but he wasn’t. He didn’t really feel anything.

“Jaskier!” Geralt was closer, out of breath. How long had he run to catch up? It didn’t matter, not really. Why hadn’t he brought Roach? That was a good question, good enough to make him slow just slightly. If he left her behind without good reason, well Jaskier would break his silence for her sake. Then there was a hand on his shoulder, Geralt in front of him, eyes even brighter in the moonlight. Jaskier met them, and Geralt looked away. Not out of fear, no this was different, Jaskier had seen it once before, when he talked about Blaviken, and Rinfri. Shame. The White Wolf felt shame. Jaskier stopped. Geralt was breathing hard, so he’d give him a chance to speak.

“I’m an idiot, Jaskier.” He breathed. Jaskier forced himself not to smile at that, instead he quirked an eyebrow. It said explain.

“I realized, when I was getting water, I…” He swallowed air. “ I’ve never been kind to you, have I? Saved you sure, but I’ve never been kind.” 

That was a lie, Jaskier could think of a couple times but he wanted Geralt to continue speaking. He let his other eyebrow meet its companion on his brow. Continue, they said. Geralt did. 

“ I don’t know how to do this. I need help. I know what I said on the mountain was wrong. I know I have to take responsibility for myself. I could have walked away in Cintra, could have spoken to you like a person instead of fishing for the Djinn. On the mountain…. that’s not the only time I’ve been wrong. I know that. But I don’t know how to fix it. I can’t take the words back. I can’t unsay them” 

Geralt inhaled sharp and deep. Jaskier was surprised by the amount of words he heard the usually silent man using. Jaskier knew Geralt had them but was not in the habit of employing them. Still, this is what he wanted.This is what he had chosen silence as his revenge. The roles they had needed to be reversed, just for a moment. Even if it only lasted a day. Geralt needed to understand that words were a tool. That he could use them and that he should. Jaskier crossed his arms. Geralt continued. 

“I don’t actually want you gone, not really, I just wanted silence for a moment, to think and… and understand what I was, what I am feeling. I was angry, not at you… a little at you… but you didn’t deserve what I said. And I don’t know what today was but I didn’t like it. Jaskier….. you’re not meant to be silent.” 

Silence.

GERALT

Geralt waited and hoped Jaskier would speak. He knew he’d spoken to Roach she wouldn’t even let him near her until he came back with the bard. He watched as Jaskier shifted his weight. His fingers dancing on the strap to his lute case. After what felt like an eternity of staring at Jaskier in the starlight, he spoke. 

“You want me to stay? Tell me why.” 

“Why?” 

Jaskier shook his head and stepped around the bigger man. After a few steps Geralt suddenly called out,

“You're kind, and I can learn from that.”

Geralt felt panic in him like he hadn’t felt since he was a child. He spoke whatever came to his mind. He knew Jaskier liked words… He could do this, say everything that came to mind. It didn’t matter in this moment if it broke his carefully crafted persona, if he didn’t he might lose the only one who had willingly chosen to stay with him. He had to try, even with a tool that had long since lost it’s edge to keep the bard there.

“You said we were friends, I haven’t had one before, teachers, trainers, comrades, never a friend. Stay. Teach me what that means. ”

Jaskier stopped keeping his back to Geralt. He took it as a good sign and continued. Geralt spoke faster,

“ And your music isn’t “Fillingless pie,” It’s calming to listen to, but sometimes I think when you sing you’re just saying words out of habit and don’t let yourself feel the way you do when you sing the others,. And… and” his voice dropped to a whisper barely louder than the wind, “ I feel something for you, a fondness that I don’t understand. This feeling it’s similar and different from what I feel, and have felt for Yen. I don’t understand it. If you actually go I don’t think I will ever understand it.” 

He realized with a start that he sounded desperate and was grateful it was only Jaskier that could hear him.  
Silence again, where there should have been a song. Jaskiers words sounded bitter to Geralts ears.

“You want me to stay for the things you can benefit from. It’s not good enough Geralt.” 

“No. I want you to stay, because I want you to stay. I want you to teach me, to call me out on my bullshit. Jaskier. I… Fuck. Please stay. I can’t give you a good reason. I can only say I want you to stay.” He took a single step forward. 

“So you can yell at me whenever the world pisses you off Geralt?” 

Jaskier turned violently towards him. Geralt could see the tears trying not to fall. The sheen in his eyes, he could hear the hitch in the other man's breathing. Smell the sadness on his skin. 

“So, I can apologize for everything I have ever done that was unwarranted. For everything that was unkind. So I can make whatever is broken between us right.”

Geralt gestured at the gap between them. He swallowed, but squared his shoulders. 

“I. Fuck.” he took a deep breath and stared at the the other man. He wouldn’t look away first this time.  
“I am sorry Jaskier. I am sorry that I yelled, and that I said things that were both untrue and hurtful. Please let me try to fix it.” 

He watched Jaskier let out a breath and start walking again, this time in the direction of Roach and unclenched his fist. Jaskier suddenly turned back towards him. Shoulders square, features drawn tight. 

“ Let me make this clear now, Geralt of Rivia. I will help you, and you are right, there are things we are both at fault for. I will leave though, without a hesitation, if you pull another stunt like today. I am not your emotional or physical punching bag. You are an adult. Act like one, better yet, you’ve lived how long? Stop acting like you’re incapable of handling what’s going through your head. And if it turns out that you are not willing to learn and you continue to fall into the same behaviors I won’t so much as give you a warning.”

With that Jaskier turned his back again, purposefully continuing to Roach. Geralt swallowed feeling out of balance and followed the bard. Geralt slowed his pace, unclenching his jaw and trying to regain his footing.  
He started when Jaskier spoke, so used to the silence between them already. He hated it. 

“I’m.. Can you repeat that please, I was thinking and not paying attention.” Jaskier was looking at him strangely, brows furrowed. He heard him sniffle and clear his throat, watched as his nostrils flared and adams apple bobbed. He swallowed too. 

“ I asked why you didn’t bring Roach with you. It’s stupid to walk back and get her.” 

“Oh. well she’s angry with me too. Wouldn’t come with me unless I came back with you.” He watched as Jaskier stopped.

“ Tell me everything you said wasn’t so I’d come back so you could get your damned horse.” 

“ NO!” Geralt almost yelled stepping towards him and stopping short. “No, I meant it. Roach just helped me realize I actually had to say it to you… out loud.” He didn’t like the way Jaskier eyed him with mistrust. They walked in silence, until Jaskier started humming. Geralt smiled gently. That was a little better, familiar.  
“Are there lyrics?”  
“Yes.”  
“Will you sing it?”  
“No.”  
“ Okay.”

JASKIER 

Jaskier laughed at himself internally. He thought he might die from saying no to that one question. But he knew he was still angry and really, the song wasn’t ready anyways. 

“It’s not finished.” He heard himself say.  
“Hmm, will you finish it.”  
“Probably.” 

As they walked Jaskier lapsed back into silence. Geralt had sounded so un-Geralt. Scared, but not in the way men felt when they fought monsters, more like the way a mother sounded when she couldn’t find her child at the market. Desperation had laced his voice, and really, that was what had made Jaskier stop. He was angry still, a little, but Geralt had been honest and used far more words than Jaskier was sure he’d ever heard at once. So he had said what he had, because Geralt had to know, desperation, need, want, those things weren’t enough. He needed to know that they didn’t make everything better, but they were enough for now. And really, he hated how, dare he say broken, fractured the Witcher had seemed. He knew Geralt kept his past a secret, for good reason. But, there had been a deep pain in his voice, and panic that had made Jaskier decide that he would stay for now. He didn’t need to make this worse. 

When they were with Roach again Jaskier smiled. He gave her a number of pats on her shoulder and muzzle, telling her that he had missed her, that she was too good for either of them. 

“We’ll have to set up camp in the dark.” Jaskier nodded. Then stopped.  
“You can set up camp in the dark. You can see what you're doing, and this whole mess is your fault.”  
Geralt grunted. Jaskier was sure he’d rolled his eyes too.  
“Jaskier, will you help me please. I know I’m at fault but you don’t have to be an arse.”  
“Your right, I apologize Geralt, I can help. See how easy that is?” He couldn’t help the venom in his voice.  
“I get it.” Jaskier stopped, Geralt's voice told him that now wasn’t the time. They were both exhausted and drained from the few days anyways, not anything a good meal, a hot bath, and a nice bed couldn’t fix. For now, his goal was to keep it mending.

AT THE VILLAGE THE NEXT NIGHT: Geralt

The walk to the inn had been uncomfortable.  
Geralt settled Roach into the barn, Jaskier was inside currently getting them a room and a bath. He worked on brushing Roach, getting her comfortable.

“Thank you Roach.” 

He whispered as he worked through her mane.  
When he finally entered the inn he was hit with all kinds of sounds and smells. He steadied himself against them. Jaskier had commandeered a table at the back like he liked and he found himself smiling.  
“Why are you smiling?” Geralt frowned, he didn’t understand why it was important. He sat.  
“You got a table at the back… which is something I like, it made me… appreciative, happy that you thought of it.” He paused, “ Thank you.” he added after a moment of staring.  
Jaskier smiled.  
“Why are you smiling?”  
“Because you understand it, you just don’t realize that you do.”  
“Understand what?”  
“Part of how friendship works.” Geralt nodded and sipped his ale. He wanted Jaskier to elaborate. The bard remained silent. There was still awkwardness and uncertainty between the two, but something new as well. Geralt frowned into his food.  
“You did something kind, like chose this table, because… you know it’s the kind of table I like.” A nod was the only response he got. He took a few bites of stew.  
“The same as if I made sure a comrades weapons were ready for battle.” Another nod. “ It’s different words but the same thing.”  
A wink from Jaskier and then “I'm going to go make some coins.” 

Geralt watched him for some time, there was something off in his performance, but he wasn’t sure what it was. A couple times per song Jaskier would meet his eyes and smile extra large. Geralt wondered if he thought he’d just leave. The next time Jaskier did it, Geralt pointed up towards the rooms. Jaskier nodded and went back to his song. He never lost a beat. 

Upstairs Geralt soaked in the bath. He was submerged to his neck letting his muscles rest. He could hear Jaskiers feet in the hall and smiled to himself. Jaskier said he’d learn when to stay quiet and in return wanted Geralt to learn when to speak, if only just a little more. It was uncomfortable for both of them. When Jaskier stepped into their room he went to what was his side of the bed, they'd only had the one room left. He ditched his boots, and leaned against the headboard and took to tending his lute. Geralt watched him with something gentle in his eyes, not sure why this particular scene made him happy, but he smiled. The bard was in his own little world as he oiled his lute and checked the strings. Geralt listened to the simple sound of the strings, so quiet it almost wasn’t there, and enjoyed the smell of lemon oil that Jaskier used on his instrument. He placed it back in its case and made eye contact with Geralt who looked away caught. He heard a soft laugh. 

“What is it?”  
“Hmmm.” 

A raised eyebrow greeted him when he looked back at his bard the bard. “Witcher.” Jaskier was sauntering over.  
“Was wondering how long you were going to be with that lute of yours.” Geralt huffed in mock annoyance. 

Jaskier

There was something in Geralt's eyes, the way he was being watched that made Jaskiers stomach flip flop.  
“What do you want, Witcher.” He said gently, voice lower than normal, Geralt stared at him again, pondering.  
He watched as Geralt opened his mouth to say something then stopped, closing it. 

“ Would you help me with my hair?” Jaskier snorted. That was obviously not what he was going to say but it was progress.  
“Certainly.”  
He found their soaps and set to work pouring a cup of the still to hot water over Geralt's head to wet it, then he skillfully messaged the soap in, and smiled when he noticed the way the Witcher leaned into his touch. When his hair was fully lathered another cup of still to warm water was dumped over it, and another until it was completely rinsed. Jaskier was humming again, he broke off, “ Want me to get your back too?” A contented hum was the response and Jaskier wondered if Geralt had ever been compared to a cat, maybe he’d write him a poem. 

“Are you going to get in or not?” geGalt asked when Jaskier finished, “Well the water isn’t boiling anymore, so I suppose it would be nice.” It wasn’t the first time they had bathed together, but Jaskier found himself slightly reluctant. He wasn’t really sure why. Still he stripped down and slid in across from Geralt. He sighed contentedly, head tipping back against the edge of the tub, yes, a bath was much needed. He felt eyes on him, but didn’t move. 

“Jask?” He looked at the other man.  
“Yeah,” he replied lazily.  
“Do you want… could I return the favor?”  
A moment of silence and then Jaskier sat up. A nickname and a ‘let me help you because I want too’ all at once. He cocked his head to one side, considering.  
“It would be nice.” He moved, sitting on his knees with his back to Geralt who he could feel move tentatively. Jaskier kept himself relaxed, breathing deep, and fought the urge to flinch at the foreignness of someone else touching his hair. 

Where Jaskier made a point of getting the partner to relax and enjoy it, Geralt was more to the point, lets get it done. But his movements were uncertain, Jaskier spoke before he could catch himself, 

“I didn’t think you’d be this gentle. Not that I think you can’t be gentle, I just figured you’re so to the point you’d be quick and it might hurt a bit if you tugged in the process.”

He put a hand to his mouth. Geralt's hands stopping in his hair. He shivered a bit. The water shifted. Then Geralt was looking at him from the side,  
“ I’m sorry, that wasn’t what I meant.” Geralt shook his head and went back to it.  
“ I am trying to be gentle.”  
“Oh.” Jaksier fell silent again as Geralt moved to his shoulders and back, he really hoped Geralt wasn’t using his Witcher abilities right now. His heart beat too fast, and he was warm, not just from the water but from the touch of calloused fingers on his shoulders foreign and appreciated. 

He shivered when Geralt leaned away from him. Jaskier stretched his shoulders out and turned to face him again, he smiled.

“ Thank you.”

Geralt nodded and removed himself from the tub, Jaskier had closed his eyes again. He was sure he couldn’t handle seeing Geralt naked at this moment. When he was sure the other had dressed, he made quick work of washing the rest of himself. 

Geralt

He sighed and rolled over to look at Jaskier. He could hear the other man's breathing and heart out of sync like he’d just run a race, or like when some people get sick or even when they’re mind and body aren't on the same page. He had been so close to sleeping, the smell of clean everything was pleasant, and the scent of lavender and lemon oil lingered in the air from Jaskiers self and instrument care routines. 

His voice was sleepy and gravely when he spoke,  
“Jask, are you… alright.”  
An equally sleepy voice responded.  
“Yeah… I think.” Followed by a shiver Geralt could feel from his side of the bed.  
“Are you cold?” The room was pleasantly warm, maybe the Bard was getting sick?  
“N-no.” through clenched teeth. Geralt sighed and shifted his weight. He pushed himself up on his elbow.  
“Can I help?”  
“Can’t think how.” Geralt hesitated a moment and moved close, Jaskier stilled,  
“Is this okay.” There was only a few inches between them,  
“Ye-yes, it’s okay.”  
“Your stuttering Jaskier.”  
“mmm, ye-ah, It-its fine. ‘M fine.”  
“I’m here if you need me.” Geralt settled back again, Jaskier shifted after a moment and leaned into Geralt who obliged, Jaskier liked to cuddle he knew that. But usually he didn’t like contact unless he was with a lover. Even then it was a stretch. He sighed and pulled Jaskier closer to his side. He couldn’t sleep though, something was still off.

Jaskier had drifted into sleep, rather fitfully. So Geralt stayed there breathing and thinking, a while later a muffled “Geralt?” pulled him from his thoughts. There was something heady in the air, mingled with sweat. The smell wasn’t completely unpleasant, definitely tied to sex. It all clicked. Every touch, every blush, every innuendo. He felt his body begin to respond betraying him. Desire growing in his abdomen. He had pushed this all away, pretended he hadn’t seen, hadn’t felt, but it had been building since their fight. He hummed, not trusting himself to speak. Silence.  
“Jaskier…”  
“just seeing if you’re awake.”  
“mmm,” A shift in weight, slightly away. Instinctively Geralt tightened his grip, not hard just enough to say, he hoped ‘It’s okay, don't move away from me.’ He felt Jaskier stiffen next to him. A tentative, and uncertain, “I’m sorry.” Barely whispered and muffled by pillows, and blankets.  
“ Talk.” He hoped his voice was gentle but he knew it likely wasn’t. There was a spike in that smell, desire. Lust.  
“ About?” The bard's voice was very small and the Witcher didn’t like it. He hesitated, because suddenly he wanted something. He wanted to hear Jaskiers voice in so many octaves, saying so many things, and most of them inappropriate away from the bedroom. He wanted to make him make sounds that were full of pleasure and passion. He swallowed, closing his mind down hard and away from that train of thought.  
“How long?” He heard the bard swallow and then felt him shift, to sit up a bit.  
“Can we not, and just try to go back to sleep?” Geralt looked over at him, that was a mistake, his hair was disheveled, and his chest bare, sleeping without his shirt tonight due to the heat. Knowing that the other couldn’t see him, Geralt looked him over.  
“No.”  
“Geralt,” It was almost a whine.  
“ Please.”  
“What do you mean, please?” Jaskiers voice was suddenly surprised.  
“How long has it been like this.” He gestured vaguely in the dark. Pretty sure that Jaskier felt the motion. He shifted up onto his elbow to look at Jaskier who was trying desperately not to look at him.  
“I realized it after, or maybe just before the Djinn. But you and Yen… “ He trailed off. “Uhm, I….”  
“Oh,” that came out gentle and shocked barely a breath.  
“Sorry” Was the immediate response,  
“It’s… It’s alright.” Geralt found himself saying it and meaning it.  
“Are you … are you uncomfortable?” Of course he was, but still, Geralt was trying to be a good friend… this was beyond friends though he was sure.  
“Yes.”  
“Do… uhm. Fuck.” He let out a little growl, Jaskier shivered next to him. Another spike in that sent. Geralt couldn’t escape it, and it did nothing to ease the situation.  
“What can I do to help you be more comfortable?” He felt Jaskier shift again, he was making a point of breathing through his mouth. He was still battling back the desire in himself. It didn’t help he could taste desire, embarrassment, uncertainty, pain, and fear on Jaskier and that bothered him.  
“I.. don’t know… If things were different… I”  
“Different?”  
“Not such a tentative friendship.”  
“Not leaving.” Frustration laced those words. There was a lot of damage still to fix.  
“Oh.” and he sounds shocked. The taste of fear is leaving a little and he takes a breath through his nose tentatively. The desire is still there and a little stronger.  
“Jaskier”, he says lowly “You can be honest with me. I will not be angry. If things were less tentative what would you be doing right now?”

Jaskier 

He doesn’t know where the sudden boldness comes from, but he sits up more, Geralt follows suit.  
“I’d ask.” he stops and takes a deep breath and the words come out so fast and in one breath and he wishes instantly he was dead.  
“if you felt even a little the same. And if you did, if it could be something, us, that is, as more than friends, if you’d err, uh, consider,” he swallows “ having me.” It’s just sex he tells himself they’ve both done it before, not together but he still can’t say, ‘Geralt fuck me’ out loud. He pushes the thought that not three days ago Geralt had been with Yennefer away. He stares at his hands clutching the blankets tightly. He knows Geralt is looking at him, can hear him, hell can probably smell him. He’s certain there’s a level of disgust, he said he wouldn’t leave though so Jaskier trusts in that. Even if he gets upset they’ll work through it, that's what they had said in the starlight last night. The gravely whisper that comes from the Witcher catches him off guard.  
“If I say yes, will you think me a liar?”  
Jaskier felt his heart skip a beat. He looked up, looking towards what he thought was Geralt's face.  
“You don’t lie Geralt.”

Then a calloused hand is on his face. He doesn’t think, just closes his eyes, because even if this goes wrong, he needs to know what it would be like. What it is like, to have sex with Geralt. The weight on the bed shifts, chapped lips meet his. This kiss is uncertain, but steady, light at first, as though Geralt is worried he’ll hurt his bard. Jaskier kisses back, a little more forcefully and Geralt takes the hint. They move closer together and Jaskier takes the lead. He tongues at Geratl’s lips, and Geralt obeys, opening his mouth and letting Jaskier explore, there is a shift Jaskier realizes, probably because Geralt is so take charge. He feels a hand firm in his hair tug him closer in unison with the one on his hip. He obeys, the only way to get closeer is to straddle Geralts impossibly muscular thighs. He does, fingers tangling in white locks as the hair tie comes out. The kiss deepens and Jaskier lets out a moan. He feels Geralt kisses his cheek and then nuzzles his neck. He can hear him inhale and gasps when he receives a kiss on his neck. He feels on fire, we wants Geralts hands everywhere, all at once, his mouth, his cock. He hears a whisper just below his ear before his shoulder is attacked with little nips,

“ You smell so fucking good Jask.” 

And then he’s being kissed again, hands wandering his body. He inhales sharply as Geralts hands find his ass, tongues still wrestling. Without much thought at all, Jaskier grinds against the bigger man, and he is not let down. He smirks into the kiss, he’s not the only one that's hard. He receives a growl for his liberty. He does it again, and this time he gets a low moan.  
“Don’t tease me, Bard.”

His voice only adds fuel to the fire in Jaskier. He kisses Geralts shoulder. 

“Too many layers.”

Its all he gets out before he’s pulling on the Witchers shirt. It’s discarded without a thought, and then Jaskier is being guided backwards, Geralt is straddling him, weight supported on his forearm. Jaksier wraps a leg around his waist and pulls him down, smirking all the while. He feels Geralt's lips against his skin a wiggles a little when he finds a sensitive spot. Geralt’s still kissing him when his pants are removed, kissing his hip, then his thigh. He sits up and Jaksier can’t see his eyes but he knows there’s need. He moves before Geralt can trap him again, kissing him again, and working at his trousers. Geralt doesn’t stop him. He just tugs at his hair. And the bard laughs gently, 

“hair pulling and scents, of course that’d turn you on.” 

It's said between kisses as the pants he’s trying to get off finally cooperate. And then he’s being pushed back again. He lets his hands wander fingers stroking needily at Geralt’s back, down his ass, around to his stomach, and then he hesitates only for a moment before he touches the Witcher. 

Geralt 

He groans despite himself, the hand on him is one he had forced himself not to watch for fear of imagining this entire situation. He Kisses Jaskier again, as much to silence himself as to pay him back, his own wandering hand finding its way to the bards cock. He strokes gently and Jaskiers hips twitch. Geralt smiles, letting his nose brush against Jaksiers neck again, he smells good. The musk of sex and need mixing with the lemon and sweetness of lavander. His cock throbs in response, then Jaskiers pulling at his hair to get him to bring his head back up. He does and bites at the bards lips.

He doesn’t know what the bard is planning as he feels weight pushing on one side. He rolls with it to the center of the bed, and Jaskiers atop him, their manhoods rubbing together with the movement. He bites back a moan, Jaskier does not. Geralt needs more and he knows Jaskier knows it, he feels fingers deftly move down his sides. He feels Jaskier move down straddling his knees. He looks up in the dark, a stream of starlight from the window on the far side of the room, letting him see just a little clearer. There’s a dark flush on Jaskiers cheeks, and it makes him want just that much more. Then he has lips on his hip, 

“Sorry ‘bout this one,” Jaskier whispers and moves on.

He has a hand on Gerlat’s cock again and it’s all he can do to stay still. Then he feels a hot breath against it and clenches the blankets tight. He knows he’s more well endowed than most, then, Jaskiers mouth is on him. He starts with the tip, gently sucking, running his tongue in swirls around it. His hand paying homage to the base. As he grows in confidence he takes in more. Jaskeirs mouth moves in tandum with his hand and its all Geralt can do not to fuck into that mouth, hot and wet around him. And when Jaskier takes him even deeper, one hand on his hip the other playing with his balls and the sensitive skin around them his body forgets to listen to him. He thrusts upwards and Jaskier takes it in stride.

“Jas-jaskier”

He moans out, Jaskier hums and pulls off him with a wet pop. He watches as his Bard licks his lips. He breathes a deep breath. Jaskiers watching him, then huffs with a completely wrecked voice,  
“What is it?”

Geralt laughs lightly at that. The Bard’s actually upset he hadn’t let him finish, Jaskier leans down kissing at his stomach and hips. Geralt asks 

“How far did you want us to go?” 

He refuses to take advantage of his friend as much as his body wants to. 

“ I’d like to finish what I started at least”, comes the sassy response. “Get back at it then, but-” “if you still have energy” Jaskier started, hands already pumping them both again “ I’d like you to fuck me. Properly.”  
“You have supplies?”  
“Yes,” and then Geralts body is reacting without him as nearly his entire length was taken in one go. Jaskier bobbed his head along Geralt's length, his tongue swirling and sucking. Jaskeir moved his hand from the hip it was on, not that it would have stopped Geralt from fucking his mouth to oblivion but it helped geralt focus on not going overboard, now however thats what he was doing. He tugged at Jakiers hair which elicited a moan around his cock, it throbbed and twiched and with each touch and new vibration warmth pooled in Geralts stomach and he came moaning the smaller man's name. Jaskier didn’t pull away immediately, he let Geralt ride out his orgasm sucking down every drop offered. Geralt felt lips on his inner thigh. He took a few steadying breaths. He tugged at Jaskiers hair and the bard moved up,  
“Is there anything that that mouth of yours can’t do?” He manages to get out.  
“be quiet?” Jaskier quips. Geralt kissed him, a strange thing, still, to taste himself on another. Jaskier kissed him back heavily, his own arousal in need. 

Jaskier 

Jaskier had one goal in mind before the sun came up, be fucked by Geralt. But that only happened if he could get him hard again. He touched himself as he kissed the Witcher again. His hand was forcibly removed and replaced by a larger more calloused one, he moaned, Geralt rolled them so he was on top again,

Tell me” He heard the witcher whisper in his ear while one hand was on his cock, the other supporting his weight, “what exactly you want me to do now.”

Jaskier tried to breathe, but the hand alone was almost too much. Not to mention the gravely, lust filled nature of his voice low and so close to his ear he could feel warm breath. Then Geralt was breathing in his scent again, and kissing his collarbone, and his mouth moved lower, Jaskier whimpered as a nipple was licked, then sucked and gently nibbled, He brought his knee up to rub against Geralt. He heard the bigger man inhale, and felt him switch nipples, long slow strokes on his cock making him squirm.  
“Faster please!”  
“Not if you want me to proeperly fuck you.” And then desire shoots through Jaskiers spine;  
“I, ah, I DOo!” Jaskier managed between little gasps and hiccups of pleasure.  
“Tell me how?” Jaskier swallowed around the pleasure building inside him. He threw his head back in exasperation a sheen of sweat on his forehead.  
“S-top touching me a-a minute.” Immediately he was released, he pushed himself up on elbows, and breathed deep. He could feel Geralt half hard against him already. Good he thought.  
“I want you to” He said leaning forward and nipping at Geralts chest, “ start with your fingers, then of course, your very, “ A glance down, “very massive prick, and if I can walk in the morning I don’t think you’ve done it right. I want you to fuck me absolutely sensless, Geralt of Rivia. And when I come, I want to do so screaming your name. I want to feel your mouth on me, your hands, anywhere and everywhere.”

Then he kissed the white haired man again, and Geralt pushed him back down. Jaskier let himself be led. The kisses returned with fervor the touches rougher, and, 

“Oil?”  
“Fuck.” He said as the sudden chill of night air hit him in Geralt's absence. “ In my bag, by-by my lute case. Shit. Geralt, Hurry up.” 

Geralt was looking at him, he could just barely make out the muscled silhouette.

“You just happen to keep this stuff on you?”

Geralt's voice wasn't surprised and Jaskier was glad when he felt the bed dip at the added weight of a second person. He spread his legs again, 

“Never know when it’ll be needed, nicer to have on hand then spit.” 

He felt Geralt tap his inner thigh, and made more room, he took a breath as he felt a hand brace on his knee, he was suddenly very nervous.

“You can tell me to stop, Jaskier. If you need me to. If you want-”  
“no, I’m good. Just nervous.” 

And then Geralt is kissing his stomach and a finger is circling his entrance. He works to keep his body relaxed and his breathing steady. The finger touched the rim of his hole, and he pushed his shoulders into the bed, a kiss on his thigh, then the finger moved inside, slowly. He breathed in suddenly, it had been a while, that was for sure. The kisses returned and eventually the finger began to move in and out, they developed a rythme and Geralt added a second finger. He began scissoring, Jaskier squirmed trying to find something,and Gerlat understood, there was some fumbling and then he brushed it, barely,  
“uh Ger-alt,” he tried to say,  
“shhh” was all he got.

A third finger was added for good measure and then the fingers found that spot again. He moaned as his hips thrust forward.  
“There Geralt!” He called out voice hoarse and full of want. Geralt thrust with his fingers a few more times teasingly. Then he withdrew them. Jaskier whimpered at the sudden loss. He watched, biting at his lip while Geralt stroked himself a couple times coating his manhood with oil. He moved more solidly between Jaskiers legs and pulled his knee up on one side,  
“Touch yourself?”  
Jaskier complied happily. After a moment, Jaskeir stopped. He felt Geralt's length at his entrance, he forced himself to stay relaxed, He let out a breath as Geralt moved against him slowly. So slowly he thought he might die. Then Geralt was in all the way and he relaxed breathing deep. Neither moved, waiting for Jaskier to be ready. He bounced his hips just enough, “Please” it was almost a whimper, voice laced with need.

So Geralt did, With a quick snap of his hips he was out and buried again, he repeated this process until he'd angeled himself just right. Jaskeir moaned, 

“There! DO that again!” Geralt obliged, he grunted into Jaskier neck and Jaskier made sure to give him a good tug by the hair which rewarded him with a bite, not hard enough to draw blood, but likely a bruise and several particularly aggressive thrusts.

“Faster please, Geralt!” He managed between breathy pants. He felt Geralt shift his legs a little wider and one a little higher. The thrust went deeper and the angle was magnificent. It had him seeing stars, Jaskier began to stroke himself as Geralt's timing sped up. He threw his head back in complete ecstasy and met Geralt's thrusts with as much downward force as he could form their position, his hand pumping faster on his own cock. 

He was hard and ready just from Geralts grunts alone, but combined with the speed and force he knew he didn’t have long at all. Geralt sped up, close himself, his pace driving deeper and Jaskeir panted, He felt his muscles grow tense and new he was about to go over the edge.  
“Geralt, I- I’m” He was cut off by a kiss, as Geralt pounded into him still faster, and Jaskier came, his seed landing on them both, his scream swallowed up by Geralt. His body tensed around the object inside him and Geralt rode it out, coming hot inside. He didn’t remove himself right away, instead he kissed Jaskier with a gentleness that he rarely ever showed. Jaskier pulled at his hair.  
“What?” came the gruff reply.  
“Thank you-” Another kiss cut him off,  
“Dont.”  
“Why not.” Geralt smirked against his throat, it was warm and nice and Jaskier tightened his leg on Geralt's lower back reminding him they were still connected,  
“Because if I did what you asked, you're stuck in here with me tomorrow.”  
“That sounds pleasurable.” Jaskier smirked back. 

Fin.


End file.
